Summer Camps of Doom!
by KELJEB
Summary: What happens when some of the Yu-Gi-Oh, Shaman King, Sonic X, and YuYu Hakusho characters are forced to go to summer camp? Find out in this completely random fic why you should NEVER give Ren cupid's arrows! Our first fic, so please RR!
1. The Arrangements

Summer Camps of Doom!!!  
By KELJEB  
  
SOY: Because this fic involves four different shows, we have a lot of disclaiming to do!  
  
DOT: Okay everyone! Who wants to do the disclaiming?  
  
Joey: Me! Me! I wanna do the disclaimer!  
  
SOY: Okay, Joey, you can do it, I think.......  
  
Tea: I have confidence in you Joey!  
  
Joey: Okay, here it goes, (takes deep breath) SOY and DOT do not own pizza, mushrooms, noodles, or Macaroni and cheese! ^__^  
  
Shadow: Who are you calling 'Macaroni and cheese' buddy!  
  
Joey: Ummm...(notices look on Shadows face) umm, uh, HIM!!!! (points at Hiei)  
  
Hiei: MACARONI AND CHEESE!!! I'LL KILLL YOU!!!  
  
Hiei: *lunges at Joey*  
  
Joey:(running around the room trying to escape Hiei) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SOY and DOT: *sweatdrop*  
  
DOT: Okaaaaaaaay then, Ren can do the disclaimer, because he's cool!  
  
Ren: Hmph! Fine then! SOY and DOT do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Shaman King, Sonic X, or YuYu Hakusho!  
  
SOY: Thank you Ren! Anyways, lets ditch this madhouse and get on with the fic!  
  
Summer Camps of Doom!!!  
Chapter 1: The Arrangements  
  
It was that wonderful time of year again. Summer! Unfortunately, some of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, Shaman King, Sonic X, and YuYu Hakusho had been forced against their will to go to summer camp for one week by your authoresses, SOY and DOT. There are three completely different camps they could end up in: Camp Happy, Camp Evil, and Camp Blah. This is how they ended up (Yamis and guardian ghosts included)  
  
Camp Happy: Hao (and Spirit of Fire), Hiei, Marik (and Yami Marik), Ren(and Bason), Tea, and Shadow.  
  
Camp Evil: Tails, Yugi (and Yami), Boton, Anna, Horo (and Cory), Mokuba, and Kuwabara. Camp Blah: Knuckles, Joey, Kurama, Yoh (and Amidamaru), Lyserg (and Morphy), and Bakura (and Yami Bakura).  
  
SOY: Sooooo, what'cha think! Hao and Hiei with Tea? I think this will be a very interesting summer...  
  
DOT: We've got ideas for the next chapter already, so please review and we'll update quicker!  
  
SOY: That's all for today, so read chapter two (coming soon) and find out what we have planned for the most eventful week in history! 


	2. The Reactions

SOY: aaannndd, we're back with more! Sorry chapter 1was so short, but I'll try to update quick to make it up! Maybe things would go faster if somebody would help me out here! *glares at DOT*  
  
DOT: *Eating Honey*  
  
SOY: And thanks soooooooooo much to the lovely review by yusarh! It's the first review we've gotten on the first fic we've made! I'm so touched...  
  
DOT: *eating honey*  
  
SOY: *sigh* oh well, here we go again! To prevent the same thing from happening as last time, I'll just choose someone to do the disclaimer!  
  
Yami Bakura: *muttering* Please not me, please not me!  
  
SOY: Yami Bakura, please do the disclaimer!  
  
Yami Bakura: For all of you pathetic mortals out there who don't already know, SOY and DOT do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, YuYu Hakusho, Sonic X, or Shaman King! They don't, because I DO!!! ONE DAY I WILL OWN EVERYTHING WHEN I RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!  
  
SOY: Well, thanks for that lovely comment Yami Bakura, I'm sure we'll remember that! Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Summer Camps of Doom!!!  
Chapter 2  
The Reactions  
  
*At Camp Happy*  
  
The camp is located in a lovely meadow full of happy looking cute little animals, and the building itself is bright pink with flowers and rainbows painted on. Near the site is a large, unnaturally clear lake with unnaturally fluffy white clouds above.  
  
Tea: *Runs inside* Lalalalalala!  
  
Hao: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ren: You have got to kidding...  
  
Marik: *staring*  
  
Hiei: (Unconscious) *Twitch*Twitch*  
  
Shadow: (Sitting on the ground, rocking back and fourth) NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Meanwhile, at Camp Evil...*  
  
This camp appears very menacing. The sky is black and the whole area looks like a swamp. The building is a creepy looking, rundown, deserted place.  
  
Tails: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: YAMI, HHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz SNORE! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Boton: ...  
  
Anna: Hmph. Not very suitable living conditions for a lady!  
  
Horo: Hey, Cory? Is it just me, or do the trees look like they want to kill me?  
  
Mokuba: *calling Seto*  
  
Kuwabara: and I thought Usuke's house looked bad...  
  
*At Camp Blah*  
  
Joey: (wearing detective outfit) It's quiet. Too quiet. Joey Wheeler is on the case!  
  
Knuckles: ...  
  
Kurama: ...  
  
Bakura: Oh no, Yami, please don't!  
  
Yami Bakura: *takes over*  
  
Lyserg: Okaaaaaay, then.  
  
Yoh: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Amidamaru: *pushing Yoh* Lord Yoh! LORD YOH!!! WAKE UUUUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!!  
  
SOY: Another short chapter complete! The next one will be longer! I promise!!!  
  
DOT: *STILL eating honey*  
  
SOY: WILL THAT HONEY EVER END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DOT: Huh? What'cha say? *resumes eating honey*  
  
SOY: -___-  
  
SOY: Oh well, please review and I'll update as fast as I can! 


	3. The Lake Activity!

SOY: And we return yet again to bug you with our annoying fics of annoyingness! Also, I would like to thank YOU KNOW WHO *cough, cough KONALS!!! cough, cough, hack!* and Female-Yami/Yugi for their reviews, AND THE SUGAR! SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!!!!!!!!!Sugar is so much better then honey!  
  
DOT: It is not better then honey! Nothing is better then honey! Honey makes the world go 'round!!! And, it's good for you!  
  
SOY: It is NOT good for you!  
  
DOT: Yes it is!  
  
SOY: NO, IT'S NOT!  
  
DOT: YES IT IS!  
  
SOY: NO, IT'S NOT!  
  
Mokuba: *sigh* Well, they'll be at for a long time, now, so I'll just do the disclaimer! SOY and DOT don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Shaman King, Sonic X, or YuYu Hakusho.  
  
SOY: IT...IS...NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Summer Camps of Doom!!!  
Chapter 3  
The Lake Activity  
  
*At Camp Happy*  
  
Instructor: Okay, kids! Today we're going down to the lake to go...SWIMMING!!! ^__^  
  
Tea: Okay, instructor! Let's go everyone! *Jumps in lake* Ladidahdidah! * Splashing around in bright pink swimsuit and yellow duck inner tube*  
  
Hao: *Staying as far away from the water as possible*  
  
Ren: *staring*  
  
Marik: *staring*  
  
Hiei: *sitting on shore*  
  
Shadow: water...you...can't...make...me!  
  
*At Camp Evil*  
  
Instructor: Alright, chiiiiiilden, here's your lake activity! You get to scuba diving to the very bottom! And, to prove you did it, you must bring up something from it!  
  
All campers: * staring at the lake, which actually looks more like a swamp, large bubbles rising to the surface, and menacing looking kelp swaying through the ooze*  
  
Horo: But, uh, I thought you said that the bottom was quicksand! What could we find there!  
  
Instructor: Oh, I'm sure you'll find something, but if not, you'll just have to stay down there until your air runs out, which will be in five minutes!  
  
Tails and Mokuba: *gulp*  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: (back in cabin) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz snore zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Anna: *hands instructor a check and walks back toward cabin*  
  
Instructor: *leaps after check* PRECIOUS!!!  
  
*At Camp Blah*  
  
Instructor: Okay, here's the deal. For your lake activity you will be going fishing. Here are your poles. The dock is over there. There are hooks and bait in that basket. Have fun.  
  
Knuckles: *Goes over, looks in lake* But, there aren't any fish!  
  
Instructor: Exactly!  
  
Joey: Okay, guys, let's go fishing!  
  
Lyserg: For what?!  
  
Knuckles: *casts line behind him, purposely hooking Kurama by the hair*  
  
Knuckles: Hey look guys! I think I caught a fish!  
  
Kurama: *Looks around* But there aren't any fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Knuckles: *Swings Kurama into the lake*  
  
Kurama: Why you!  
  
SOY: AND DID I MENTION THAT YOU HAVE YET TO TYPE ONE LETTER! ONE LETTER! OF THIS FANFICTION SO FAR! YOU MADE ME DO IT ALL!  
  
DOT: WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT NAMED AFTER A SAUCE!  
  
SOY: OH, WHAT'S THAT YOU SAID? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! IT'S NOT SURPRISING THOUGH! YOU ARE ONLY A DOT!  
  
Mokuba: Well, you see what I mean about the arguing. Hopefully, they'll have stopped by next chapter.  
  
DOT: HONEY IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU!  
  
SOY: OH YEAH! WELL, HIEI IS COOLER THEN HAO!  
  
DOT: HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Mokuba: Well, please review! They're always welcome! 


	4. What not to give Ren… fear the Ren!

Xiao-san: BEHOLD THE WRATH OF XIAO-SAN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at the pretty rock I found!  
  
DOT: Just where did you find that 'rock'?  
  
Xiao-san: In a nest! ^___^ who would leave it there?  
  
SOY: Uhhh... Xiao-san, I don't think that's a rock... I think it's an egg... Wait, where did you come from?  
  
DOT: I thought we ditched her back with the demon pigeons?  
  
SOY: those demon pigeons...?  
  
DOT: yup.  
  
Xiao-san: DEMON PIGEONS????????? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs away from flock of demon pigeons* Honestly, I didn't steal it!!! I DIDN'T STEAL THE ROCK!!!  
  
SOY and DOT: Yup. It is was an egg, not a rock.  
  
KON: tis ever thus, I am surrounded by fools...  
  
DOT and SOY: ARE YOU CALLING US FOOLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (thinking to selves 'where are these people coming from?! This was supposed to be OUR story!!!')  
  
KON: I'll just hide behind Ren now....  
  
Ren: wha? HEY!!!!! Leave me out of this!!!!  
  
KON: too late...  
  
Xiao-san: *comes running back with feathers stuck in hair* HI! I'm back!  
  
Music: give it up, cuz now I'm back  
  
Demon pigeons: *runs into music player*  
  
SOY: What happened to the rest of the pigeons?  
  
Xiao-san: they all ran into all wall... then they disappeared... weiiiiird...  
  
Music: Disappeared, out of here, it was time to pay my dues...  
  
SOY: Where did that music come from anyways...?  
  
DOT:SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR  
  
SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARS UGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SOY: that's her way of saying, thanks for the reviews and the sugar....  
  
KON: MARSHMALLOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xiao-san: and please send honey too... thanks! ^_^  
  
Hiei: While we're still young, I'm going to do the disclaimer, DOT, SOY, KON, or Xiao-san do not own YuYuHakusho, YuGiOh, Shaman King, or Sonic X.  
  
Chapter Four: What not to give Ren... (fear the Ren!!!)  
  
*At Camp Happy*  
  
Instructor: Okay, kids, how would you like to do archery?  
  
Hao: WEAPONS! FINALLY!  
  
Tea: Weapons are bad! They are not your friends!  
  
Instructor: Alright, here you go! But be veeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrryyyyy careful, These are genuine cupids arrows!  
  
Ren: Weapons... (evil grin) what fun!  
  
Instructor: Well, here you go! There are multiple targets in the field, and you can pick any one you like. ^___^  
  
Hiei: What's the point?  
  
Hao: To shoot the targets!!! (Hao starts shooting arrows at random until he runs out) Now What?  
  
Ren: Why, you go and get your arrows in the field, of course.  
  
Hao: Okay then! (goes out in the field).  
  
Ren: So, we can pick ANY target? Okay then (evil grin). ( takes an arrow, and shoots Hao)  
  
Hao: Ouch!!! (looks at Tea) (eyes go strangely blank) Teeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa............  
  
Ren: It worked! Awesome!  
  
Hiei: Nice one!  
  
Hao: (walking towards Tea) Be my love......  
  
Tea: Uhhhhhh... Lets be friends!!!! ^___^  
  
Hao: Whatever you say.........  
  
Ren: This is fun! (Evil grin)  
  
* At Camp Evil *  
  
Instructor: Now, we get to do ARCHERY!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Yugi: YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sob)  
  
Yami: SSSSSSNNNNNOOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tails: Okaayyyyyy...  
  
Anna: (hands instructor bottle that has a skull and crossbones on it) (walks back to camp)  
  
Instructor: ooooh...........ppppooooooiiiiiissssoooooonnnnnnnnn..............  
  
Horo: This can't be a good thing...  
  
Instructor: And now, I will shoot the first target! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! (dips an arrow in the poison and shots at a demon seagull in the sky and misses by several yards) DIE, demon seagulls, DIE!!!!!  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrop)  
  
*At Camp Blah *  
  
Instructor: Alright, guys. It is time for archery!  
  
Yami Bakura: We actually use get to use WEAPONS?!?!  
  
Instructor: Yup. We get shoot the fish!  
  
Knuckles: But I thought there weren't any fish!  
  
Instructor: Exactly!  
  
Joey: Come on guys, lets go shoot the fish!! ^____^  
  
Kurama: How? -__-  
  
Lyserg: Hao?! Where?! HAO MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * goes ruuning off somewhere*  
  
Yoh: * wakes up momentarily* Hao? Where?! * goes to back to sleep* SNORE!  
  
Everyone else: Okkaaaaaayyyyyyy then...  
  
Instructor: Have fun guys! *leaves*  
  
Kurama: Hey, look everyone, it's a big, red fish! *pushes Knuckles into the lake*  
  
Knuckles: Hey, that wasn't very nice!  
  
Amidamaru: Well, you started it by saying he was a fish.  
  
Knuckles: grrrrrrrrrrrrr...  
  
Amidamaur: meep! *goes into into his memorial tablet*  
  
SOY: Well, that's another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but it's because SOMEBODY wouldn't update it!!!  
  
DOT: Hey, it's not my fault! I asked KON to e-mail me the chapter we typed at her house, but did she?! Not until last night!!!  
  
KON: It's not my fault! It's... ummmm... uh... Xiao-san's fault!!!  
  
Xiao-san: *being chased by demon pidgeons*  
  
DOT: I thought they all dissapeared...  
  
SOY: Well, looks like they've come to take back what Xiao-san stole.  
  
Music: Gonna take back what you stole!  
  
KON: WHEN WILL THE MUSIC END?!?!?!?!  
  
SOY and DOT: well, see you next time! ^_______^ 


End file.
